


Could it be your death means nothing at all,

by Renjy (Mauness)



Series: Enjoltaire week 2016, a modern AU [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café Musain, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Only mentioned if you look for it., Think before you speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Divine.</p><p>Enjolras confronts Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could it be your death means nothing at all,

**Author's Note:**

> It may be officially over, but I have my writing sketches done. So I will be posting them all. Better late than never. (:  
> After the last few chapters. However, not immediately after the last chapter.

In one of the rooms behind the Musain, the bar I visit often, Joly and Bossuet are talking to each other at a table. I hear Musichetta’s name, to no surprise. I join them and soon enough the meeting about equal rights begins.  
I listen half to what Enjolras is rambling on about. The largest part of our group sits at a table in the middle of the room. Enjolras stands at the head of the table.  
Everyone is welcome to join, but the group is mainly just my housemates and I. Some of us sit not in the center. Some sit more in the back. Like Joly, Bossuet and me. Those two are cool friends, who let me be. Aside from the worries Joly has, but he is like that with everyone.  
It Is not that I don’t listen at all to what is being said. I just don’t care much about it. I differ a bit from the cause. I try to keep out of the conversations, however sometimes I can’t help myself. Some things just really don’t stand a chance. How flawless Enjolras may be, he needs to work on that part. I might believe in him, but not in all he is saying. Our arguments prove that.  
I interrupt him this evening as well. To voice my opinion. Enjolras scolds when I call him Apollo and fights my point. Nothing unusual for us. ‘Not again,’ Combeferre sighs.  
I am not done yet, but Joly pulls me back in my seat and his eyes are on my for the rest of the meeting. I might take my previous words back.

Finally, it is over. On my way out of the Musain Enjolras stops me. I look at him. ‘What?’ I ask. ‘Didn’t I annoy you enough at the meeting already, Apollo?’  
I notice that we are the last two in the room. ‘Why do you keep insisting on calling me Apollo, Grantaire?’ Enjolras asks patiently.  
‘Because you’re just like him,’ I simply say.  
The lack of alcohol in my system is making me say things I like to forget. Now I can think about them. Not alway a good sign. ‘Now that that is clear, can I-‘  
‘I am nothing like a god,’ Enjolras interrupts me. ‘I am completely human, and if anything would be divine, it won’t be me, but you-‘  
He stops himself. ‘’You know, it would be things,’  
I look at him. If this means what I think it does… Not that I like to get my hopes up. I rather won’t be disappointed. ‘Did you mean what you said?’ I ask, carefully for once. ‘Cause that not only would be a false statement, but-‘  
‘I didn’t want for it to slip out like that, but yeah... I was honest.’ Enjolras admits.  
I am surprised. My lack of answer makes him turn around. ‘Wait Apollo,’  
Enjolras does not react. ‘Enjolras,’ I try again.  
He turns around. ‘I was just shocked,’ I say immediately.  
Then I close the distance between us.


End file.
